the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hi-Tech and Science Fiction Movie
|narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editing=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |released=November 2, 2018 |runtime=109 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$233 million |gross=$590 million |preceded=''The Wampanoag Movie'' }} The Hi-Tech and Science Fiction Movie is an 2018 animated science fiction action movie that its a similar to Big Hero 6. It is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures & produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Annapurna Pictures, Perfect World Pictures and Legendary Entertainment and it was directed by Nicholas Stoller. The movie title stars Jack McBrayer as Ben, Josh Lowden as Randell, Jackie Chan as Louis, Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen, Jamie Chung as Lucina, Chris Rock as Mike and Keegan-Michael Key as Jack. The movie title will be released on November 9th, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures alongside with Illumination's The Grinch. The movie's reception was grossed $590 million against the budget $233 million. Plot Cast * Jack McBrayer as Ben * Josh Lowden as Randell * Jackie Chan as Louis * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen * Jamie Chung as Lucina * Chris Rock as Mike * Keegan-Michael Key as Jack Production It was announced that it was release on this year of the late 2018. It gonna find out if somebody is gonna meet someone. In 2013, the movie title will be in development and it will be in production in 2015 with Jack McBrayer, Jackie Chan, Keegan-Michael Key and Jamie Chung will leading the voice roles. Animation The animation for the film was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides the movie's animation with the previous two films and the movie's animated was made using Autodesk Maya. Sound The sound from the movie was recorded, designed by Gary Rydstrom, edited by Christopher Barnett and customized by Larry LaPisco at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America who provides the movie's sound productions for Tom the Hand: The Movie, Monsters, Inc. and The Grinch. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be released digitally on November 2, 2018 and on Compact Disc on November 16, 2018. Release This film will be released on November 9th, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures alongside with Illumination's The Grinch. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 9, 2018 and was shown before Tomb Raider, Sherlock Gnomes, Isle of Dogs and Ready Player One * The first trailer was released on June 1, 2018 and was shown before Ocean's 8, Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The final trailer was released on September 7, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot Home media The movie title will be available for purchase by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray and DVD on February 12, 2019 and it will be released digitally on January 22, 2019 in the United States alongside with Illumination's The Grinch. Credits See also * Next Gen References Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2018 films Category:2018 adventure films Category:2018 science fiction films Category:2018 action films Category:2018 animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Perfect World Pictures films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the past Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films directed by Nicholas Stoller Category:IMAX films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2018 buddy films Category:3D animated films